The present invention relates to a machine for filing capsules with a pharmaceutical paste.
The machine of the present invention is normally used in combination with a first feeding machine for empty capsules, a second machine receiving said empty capsules and separating a bottom portion of each of said capsules from a closing cap thereof, before feeding said bottom portions to the filling machine of the present invention, and a third machine receiving said bottom portions from the filling machine of the invention, and closing said bottom portions with the relevant closing caps.
In the pharmaceutical field, products in the form of paste are normally preferred to corresponding products in the form of powder since pastes mix together better than powders, are more easily absorbed by the patients, and do not involve pollution problems during handling. However, in general, when capsules are used, the pharmaceutical products contained therein are normally in the form of powders owing to the difficulties involved in dosing the same products in the form of pastes, and in introducing doses of paste into the capsules.